


Reprieve from reverie

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Reverie (TV 2018)
Genre: Alexis is a small bean, Brother Paul, Dad Charlie, F/F, F/M, Mara just tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: This one is about my bae Alexis! And some hurt comfort with poor Dylan.





	Reprieve from reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo I’m just emptying out my phone of all the docs I wrote and this was one of them  
> I was so sad when Reverie got cancelled   
> Also Alexis is adorable   
> Also am I really the only one who noticed Alexis constantly but her thumbnail? I deducted it was a nervous habit   
> Which inspired this fic.  
> Comment below!

Reverie fanfic “Why do you but your nail?”

 

Mara had asked Alexis all of a sudden, and it had a strange reaction. But it all started a few minutes back. Mara was talking to Paul about a recent problem with the dark reverie, when Alexis came to a table close to them and started work. Mara paid no attention to it as that was usual, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alexis starting to bite (more like gnaw) her nail, particularly the thumbnail. Alexis usually did this and Mara should have paid no attention, as Paul was currently rambling about some part of the reverie which Mara was usually was interested in, but now a thought pricked her head. “Hey Paul,” she started slowly, Paul stopped and gave her a slight curious look. “Why does Alexis do that?” Mara asked softly for fear of Alexis overhearing. Paul’s expression looked concerned when he turned his head slightly and his eyes traced Alexis’s form. His expression softened. “Oh ya know, just a bad habit I guess.” He replied. “But why? This is Alexis were talking about. She’s so pristine at times a ruler would be jealous of how straight her back is.” Paul chuckled softly “True, but as tough or intimidating as she looks, she’s a pretty young girl, remember she’s a prodigy? She’s 20? There’s a lot of pressure on our little girl.” Mara looked a little confused but the “our little girl” Paul chuckle lightheartedly again, and explained some more. “She’s twenty, she’s had some past pain. Really bad to the core kind. And it hurts her deeply. Because of that, it’s hard for her to interact. But, me and Charlie? We watch out for her, she can trust us, she sorta thinks of Charlie as like a, parent type of person? Though it’s not like he’s her dad, more like a guardian type person. And I’m more like her brother. But for as long as we known she’s done it, it’s not like it’s weird or something, but no one can be entirely work, I guess biting her nail is the only way to relieve any type of stress. She gets a lot.” And with those parting words paul let with yet another chuckle. Mara thought carefully about what he said. Then with caution, she crept over to Alexis’s station and asked a question no one dared to ask. “Why do you by your nail?” Mara has asked Alexis. And Alexis was to say, shocked. She thought no one really cared about her doing that, God knew she needed some kind of reprieve from reverie. But now that Mara asked she felt a wave of embarrassment, should she not do this? Was this something everyone was thinking of? She didn’t know but Mara looked kind enough. If only she knew why Alexis did this. If only she knew, Alexis thought with a small smile. ~flashback~ “Hey Lexi! What you thinking/working on” Dylan Alexis’s twin brother asked. “Why do you say that?” Alexis muttered. “Well you always suck your thumb when your thinking hard or working.” Dylan replies perkily. Alexis flushes hard and removes the thumb from her mouth, slyly wiping it off on her pants. “Hey, Lexi, im sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you!” Dylan said concerned. He walked over and gave her a hug. Alexis’s blush increased but she was smiling. “But still there’s gotta be a way for you to stop? You do it like almost 24/7!” Dylan exclaimed. Alexis turned a dark crimson “I-I...not all the time?!” She defended. “I’m not even doing it right now!” She said half proud and half defensive. “Sorry Lexi, but um. *cough* cough*” Dylan awkwardly then plucked the screwdriver handle she had unconsciously stuffed in her mouth to replace the empty gap. “You kinda have an oral affliction.” He muttered Alexis’s blushed harder then ever. Dylan enveloped her in another hug. “I’m really sorry Lexi! I didn’t mean to make you feel sad! How about this! I figure out a way to help you, while I tell me what your working on? “ Lexi -or Alexis as she preferred. Reacted happily to that offer. For the next 3 (yes You heard me right, 3) hours she talked about the intricate workings or the new droid she was building and how she was programming it. While Dylan smiled happily loving to see his sister so happy. While he watched he was also observing. And when he saw Alexis’s try to suck her thumb but couldn’t as deep because she had accidentally put a bolt on her thumb. He got an idea. “Lexi!” He gasped. startling Alexis. “I have an idea! We take it in sections. After a week we put bolt on your thumb, and each week that passes we put another. U will get used to sucking less and less until there’s nothing left!” “I guess that could work?” Alexis said unsure. And so every week they put a new bolt on, until the only bad one left and Alexis could only gnaw on her thumbnail. Until. - Poor Dylan. Now she can never finish. ~end~ “Oh and you had one more bolt to put on when- wait what happened? If you put that last bolt on you could stop biting your nail? “ Mara asked confused. “Me and Dylan started it. I couldn’t end it without him.” Alexis whispered biting fervently. Mara had to fight the instinct to take the hand away. “And Dylan is-“ “Gone.” Alexis finished maras sentence. She turned away and went back to gnawing on her nail, only this must have hurt to think about deeply, cause her thumb inserted a bit more than usual. She was now biting the entire nail, almost just letting it rest on her lips. Her eyes slightly clouded. Mara frowned. This was horrible. She didn’t mean to make Alexis think of this. “So robots huh?” Mara asked “Huh?” Alexis asked startled. “You said you built robots?” Mara clarified. Alexis grinned then launched into a (thankfully, only half an hour) lecture about robots interiors. Paul came around and gave Mara a look, which somehow Mara deduced to an entire message. *i heard the whole thing and how in the world did she tell you and how is she happy again* She just smiled confidently. She looked back to Alexis, who somehow without her noticing had grabbed all the parts and was building a robot right there and then. She smiled when see saw a certain something. Paul saw it too and with a chuckle he reached and plucked out the screwdriver Alexis had managed to unconsciously stuff in her mouth. “So,” he said wagging it in front of her. “Oral affliction eh?” He teased. Alexis saw and blushed. “He that’s not fair! Mara got me talking about robots!” She whined. Embarrassment tinging her cheeks. “Hey, hey, little girl, its good! You don’t have to hide a habit.” Paul reassured. Alexis sat for a moment, as if deciding something, then her addiction won over, as she snatched the screwdriver out of his hand, and went back to building, but not before stuffing the screwdriver handle entirely in her mouth. Her eyes sparkling slightly. Sucking contently. she glanced back up at maras and Paul’s surprised glances. “Oh just deal with it.” She pouted. She in total looked adorable. Mara and Paul just looked at each other grinned and then both hugged her. Her intent uncomfortable squirming making it more fun. “Hey!!! Paul stop it!” She pouted harder. “Nope!” He replied tapping her on her nose. She giggled slightly despise herself. Mara smiled as she saw her go back to sucking the screwdriver. She was right. Everyone needed a reprieve.


End file.
